Playing Slender
by SeleStarz
Summary: Where Trish decides her and the rest of Team Austin are going to play a few games of Slender Man at night in Sonic Boom. One-Shot. Auslly fluff


**Hey guys! **

**I've had this idea for the longest time and finally got to writing it! Basically Team Austin is going to play one of my favorite games: Slender. If you never played before I tried to explain how the game goes throughout the story. But if you've played before some of what happens might make more sense. But here's what the game is basically about. **

**You're in the woods trying to find 8 notes. It's also night time and someone is following you. His name is Slender Man. He is a faceless man in a black suit with tentacles on his back. The object of the game is to find all eight pages before he gets you. It sounds simple, but this is a horror game. Slender appears out of no where and I tried to write what happens when he gets you as well as possible. **

**This takes place after Campers and Complications and I'm luckily getting this up before Chapters and Choices! **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Austin & Ally or the game Slender: the Eight Pages**

Ally Dawson gave the last customer their Sonic Boom bag and thanked them for shopping at the store. As they walked about of the store she closed the door behind them.

"I thought they'd never leave!" Trish exclaims to Ally.

Ally rolled her eyes but smiled. "You're so impatient." She said to her best friend.

"Hey, I'm just bored and want to hang out with the rest of Team Austin." She said defending herself. That was the plan. Team Austin was planning on hanging out in Sonic Boom for the night. Ally's been looking forward to it also. It's been a long day of working and she couldn't wait to have a night with just her friends. All she had to do was close up the shop.

Ally went around the shop making everything look neat, which was unnecessary. It's just her way of making sure the store is ready for closing. "Everything looks okay. I'm going to keep the door open so Austin can come in." She said knowing they were out together and supposed to be coming back to hang out. "Do you have any idea where Dez is?"

"I'm right here." Dez stated stepping out of the practice room. Ally didn't even bother to go up there all day. She didn't even notice he came in today.

"When did you come in Dez?" She asked him confused.

"I've been upstairs all day. I was waiting for Trish to hang out with me." He says sending her a small glare.

Trish just smiled sheepishly. "Woops. I forgot you were up there. My bad." She said faking her apologetic voice. Dez however let that go easily and put a smile on his face.

Ally lightly giggled at them and turned towards the door to see Austin coming with a puzzling look on his face. "Hey Austin. What's up?" She asked noticing his look.

He sighed. "It's nothing important. I just saw Kira while I was coming over here and she gave me a cold stare and walked out of the mall. It really kind of bummed me that she didn't tolerate seeing me." He explained.

"Well with what happened the other day I would have given the same reaction." Dez said. A few days ago Ally's friend from camp, Elliot, had visited her and Austin got jealous of them hanging out. When they were at Champys Austin made them have a competition to see who was better. The results of the night were Austin accidentally confessing he was trying to stop Ally from telling Elliot she wanted to be his girlfriend, even though that's not what she was going to tell him. Kira immediately knew that his reasons for doing that was because he liked Ally and told him that he needed to figure out who he liked. Austin's been feeling conflicted ever since.

Ally knew about the situation and about the fact that he had feelings for her. But he didn't know she and Trish figured it out. Just the thought of Austin liking her back makes Ally smile to herself. But she quickly wipes it off her face when she hears Trish's surprisingly loud voice.

"Okay guys! Now that we're all here we can finally hang out!" She exclaims. She then turns to Ally. "Please tell me you have an idea of what to do."

Ally's taken aback by this. "I didn't know I was supposed to come up with something." She said.

"Well, do you guys have any ideas?" Trish asks turning to Austin and Dez who were listening patiently.

"We could go to Italy! I hear Verona is beautiful!" Dez suggests. The rest of the group looks at him questioningly. **(1) **

"Dez, we need to do something in Miami." Ally explains to him and he mouths an 'oh'.

"There really isn't much to do in Miami at night." Austin said taking notice of the time. "It's already seven thirty. What can we actually do?"

An idea came into Ally's head. "I know!" She said out loud. She quickly went off into her dad's office and came back with his laptop. "My dad brought his laptop into work today but left it here. I know his password. Maybe we can watch a movie on it?" Ally suggested.

"You do realize there's a TV right there right?" Austin says and points to the flat screen by the staircase.

Ally turns around to look at it then looks back with embarrassment. "Whoops I forgot." She said. Austin noticed that her cheeks were turning pink with embarrassment. He thought it was adorable.

"Wait, maybe we could still use your dad's laptop to play something." Trish said forming an idea. "Log into it." Trish commands Ally to do. Ally felt skeptical about what Trish was thinking but turned on the laptop and logged in anyways. Once everything was loaded Ally carefully handed the laptop to Trish who put it back on the counter. Austin, Dez, and Ally all gathered around behind her to examine what she was doing. They saw her go on the internet and Google. She typed 'Slender download' and immediately everyone knew what she was thinking.

"You're downloading Slender?" Ally asks a little worried. She's heard about the game and the legends before. She was actually pretty frightened by them. This wasn't like horror movies where she knew they weren't real. Slender was an actual myth. She's steered clear of the game until now.

"Yeah! I love this game!" Trish says happily. "I played it when my cousins came over and they were so scared of it."

"I only played it once and it's a pretty intense game." Austin says. "Especially if you're scared easily." This made Ally gulp in panic. She didn't want to seem scared of this to Austin. She would be even more embarrassed than when she didn't remember there was a TV in the store!

"I don't know about this." Ally said sounding uneasy. "It's late and we really shouldn't be just playing a game." She said trying to find a way out of this.

Trish smirked towards the screen. "It's too late for that Ally." She says to her. "I've already started downloading the game."

"But what if my dad gets upset?" Ally asks in impulse.

"Don't worry. You can delete it right after we're done playing for tonight." Trish says. Ally slumps her shoulders in defeat. She was going to have to play.

"You're not scared are you?" Dez asks suddenly behind her. She jumps slightly and puts her hand on her heart that started beating faster in panic.

"When you do that I am!" Ally retorted to the redhead. He just shrugged off her icy tone.

"It's downloaded!" Trish exclaims happily once again. She goes to the files on the laptop and opens Slender. The game loads and a dark screen pops up with scribbled handwriting and pictures start moving all around it. It was the menu that showed some of the messages on the notes that are to be found in the game.

"Oh geez…" Ally mumbles to herself. This didn't look like a game she wanted to play at all!

Next thing she knew the lights went out. Ally looked up in panic. Austin and Trish looked around casually and noticed Dez at the light switch.

"Good one Dez!" Austin said smiling but sounding unsure.

"Thanks buddy!" Dez said back not noticing the hesitation in his blonde friend's voice.

"Okay, who wants to play first?" Trish asks everyone. "Ally?"

Ally looks back at her and tries not to look panicked. "Oh that's okay!" Ally said with a high pitched voice. "Maybe you should go first to break the game in."

Trish knew Ally didn't want to play this game but thought it was hilarious to see her trying to hide her freak outs. "Okay Ally." She said casually. She pressed the 'Play Game' Button. Trish went to sit on the counter and put the laptop on her lap. Austin, Ally and Dez moved to see her play. Dez sitting on her left and Ally on her right. Austin decided to sit next to Ally even though he didn't get that great of a view as Dez and Ally.

The screen went black a light slowly went across the game that revealed the title 'Slender: The eight pages'. Then the screen went to a dark forest setting. The only thing it said before the game started was 'find the 8 pages'.

"Here we go." Trish said to herself before starting to move the person around. The game was simple. Find the 8 pages in the dark woods before Slender Man got to you.

Trish walked around the dark woods. "I still never understood why this person we're playing as has to find notes in the dark." Ally said trying to keep her mind busy of freaking out. "Couldn't he wait until morning?" In this game there was supposed to be someone who needed to find eight pages of notes for his research. This is why this game is called 'The Eight Pages'.

"If he waited until morning it wouldn't have been as fun." Trish said to her.

"I guess, but it would have been more logical." Ally commented back.

"Nothing's ever logical anymore." Dez said causing Trish to giggle, Austin to chuckle nervously and Ally to stare him down in the dark of the store.

Trish found her first page on a tree with no leaves. "Awesome!" She turned around and her screen started to go fuzzy. Her eyes widened and she turned back quickly and ran away from the tree. "Is Slender already on my tail? That sucks!" She says unphased by their almost encounter with Slender.

Ally however was a little shaken by the fact they almost saw him. She was lucky she didn't start screaming in panic and make Trish close the laptop to never be opened again. Suddenly she felt someone wrap and arm around her waist and turned to see Austin pulling her closer to him.

They stared at each other through the dark. "You looked a little shaken." Austin whispered to her. Ally felt her face go hot at this and quickly turned back to the laptop screen to see Trish make her way into what looked like a house.

Trish turned into one of the rooms and found the second note. "Leave me alone!" Dez exclaims reading what the note says in a lower, raspy voice. Trish laughs at him clicking on the note while Ally feels Austin's arm wrap around her tighter. She turned to look at him again to see a troubled look on his face.

Trish, still in the house saw an entry to the outside and went there. When she got outside the screen started to get fuzzy again and the laptop made a strange noise. The music made a jumping sound and Team Austin saw Slender Man in clear view on the right of the screen. Ally jumped and felt Austin hold her closer to him with his grip tightening a little.

"HOLD SHIFT HOLD SHIFT HOLD SHIFT!" **(2)** Dez yelled to Trish who was trying to turn around but for some reason she couldn't. Next thing they all knew the screen went completely blurry and Slender Man popped up closely to the screen. Trish just lost the game.

"Darn it" Trish yells. "I couldn't turn around on time!"

"Yeah, that's why you couldn't get away." Dez says sarcastically.

"Shut up Dez." Trish says back to him. "It's your turn anyways." She says getting off the counter and handing the laptop to him. They switch spots and Dez starts playing the game. The game went back to the beginning and Dez started to navigate himself through the park. He found his first note on a random brick wall in the middle of a bunch of trees. Dez cheered every time he got a note. By the time he cheered for the third time the sound of drums started to slowly build up on the laptop.

Ally started slightly freaking out as the music started to play. She turned away from the screen for a moment and remembered Austin was still holding her by the waist protectively. She smiled to herself at this position. She thought to herself, "_Why don't I try to make a move?" _She hesitantly went to grab his right hand which was on his lap. She slipped her hand under his and wrapped her fingers around his hand making him look at her. She didn't bother too look at him in fear he in his expression was a bad one. But Austin's expression was the opposite, smiling down at her and intertwining their fingers together.

Austin turned his attention back onto the screen of the game and noticed that Trish and Dez were talking, and actually getting along! But he would turn his attention back to his and Ally's hands. Austin has been having trouble lately with his feelings for both Ally and Kira. He didn't want to hurt anyone. But he can't help but feel like he already did hurt Kira with what happened back at Champys. But for some reason, he's glad that happened with Kira. If that never happened and he ended up going to see Katy Perry with her he would definitely not have been in this position with Ally. He thinks about how Ally went to grab his hand and think to himself _"Maybe we can be together". _

Austin snaps out of his thoughts as he hears Dez make another cheer indicating he's found his fourth note. "I'm on a roll!" Dez says happily.

Trish laughs bluffly. "Slender Man hasn't even come out yet."

"Thank goodness." Ally mumbles to herself.

"He's just scared of my awesomeness." Dez says confidently. "There's just no way that he is going to find me now-." The screen quickly goes blurry and the laptop makes a jumping sound. Next thing they all knew Slender Man was popping up on the screen just like before. Dez got caught.

"Aw come on!" Dez yelled. "I was on a roll!"

"Ha sucks." Was all that Trish said. Dez glared at her.

"Anyways, it's your turn Austin- oh!" Dez looked over to see him and Ally 'getting comfortable'.

Trish looked over and couldn't believe she didn't see this before. "Well, well, well…" Trish said getting off the counter to go in front of them. "Let me guess. Either Ally was scared and clinged onto Austin or Austin was a weenie and clinged onto Ally."

Both Austin and ally started to stutter trying to answer. "Uh, well, uh…" They stumbled to find some words.

Trish just smirked at them. "Aww this is adorable!" She cooed to them.

Austin felt his face getting hot and let go of Ally. "Just give me the laptop." Austin said unwillingly. Dez handed him the laptop and he clicked the button that brought the screen back to the dark woods.

Ally watched Austin as he observed the screen with a blank face. She was upset that Austin let go of her but completely understood that he didn't want Trish picking on him about them. She would have done the same thing.

She also noticed that he was tense playing the game and his breaths were short and quick; signs that he was nervous. Ally didn't know why she didn't think this before. '_Austin is scared of this game?' _That would make sense considering he kept tightening his grip on her when he held her by the waist and he didn't seem to into the game either.

He was doing well so far. He got two pages in and didn't run into Slender Man yet. Ally moved herself closer to him. "You're doing well so far." Ally said quietly so she wouldn't scare him.

He smiled at the screen because he didn't want to look away and get a surprise visit from you know who. "I'm surprised myself." He replied to Ally.

He made his way into a tunnel and saw a note inside. He went in and grabbed the third page. That's when the music started to play along with the drum beats and Ally could feel Austin tensing up more at the sound of the music.

"Keep going you're doing great." Ally assured him. He smiled once again.

"Thanks Ally that means a lot-."

Next thing they knew someone grabbed Austin's shoulders and screamed "I'M SLENDER!" Loudly in Austin's ear. Austin shrieked like a little girl and Ally, who was equally affected as Austin, screamed in shock and fear. At exactly the same time as the surprise attack Slender Man appeared on the screen and it started blurring as the music made a jumping noise. Austin panicked and slammed the laptop shut and threw it to the side. He then by instinct grabbed Ally and buried his face into her hair. Ally quickly grabbed Austin and held him tight trying to protect herself.

After a few moments in that position holding each other and breathing heavily as both their heart beats were off the charts they heard laughing from two particular people behind them. Austin and Ally looked at each other for a moment and immediately knew what just happened. They turned around to see Trish and Dez laughing their faces off.

"Oh, my, gosh!" Trish said in between laughs. "That was great!"

"You guys and your reactions." Dez and Trish broke out into more laughter.

"That wasn't funny guys." Austin said meanly. Ally couldn't help but agree.

"Oh it totally was!" Dez said still laughing. You were so focused I had to do that!"

"Yeah, and the fact that Slender almost got you made it ten times better!" Trish added.

"It really wasn't funny guys!" Ally said back to him.

"C'mon Ally you and Austin had it coming." Trish said finally stopping her laughter. "It was even more funny considering you guys are both scared of this game."

"Hey!" Austin said letting go of Ally and turning to face them both. "I wasn't that scared."

Trish and Dez stare at him, and then start laughing again. "You're joking right?" Dez asks. "You were so uneasy about playing this game in the first place."

Austin panicked. He didn't want to sound weak. Especially since the three of them knew about his soft spot for Romance movies. "Well, uh, I was just uneasy because Ally was terrified to even play."

Even though Ally thought it was sweet he used her fear of the game as excuse she stood her ground. "Hey, I felt you tensing up. Even _I_ could tell you were scared."

Austin just sent her a glum look. She rolled her eyes ignoring him.

"I don't even know why you guys were so scared of that game!" Trish said to the both of them.

"Maybe we were scared because we aren't playing this all the time like some people." Ally said defending the both of them.

There was a small moment of silence. "Nah, I just think you guys can't handle Slendy." Dez said.

The other three looked at Dez puzzlingly. "Slendy?" Austin asked.

"Yes, Slendy." Dez confirmed. "We're tight."

"You've played this way too much." Ally said to him. She got off the counter and turned the lights back on. She then came back to the counter and grabbed the laptop and turned it off. "I think we're done for the day. It's already nine fifteen and too much has happened."

"Okay, I have to get going anyways." Trish said heading for the door.

"Me too," Dez said joining Trish in leaving. However, before he left he turned back around towards Austin and Ally. "Good night. Don't let the Slender Man bite." Trish and Dez started laughing as they walked out the store together.

Ally turned to Austin. "Well that went well I guess." She said to him.

He chuckled. "Yeah, you never even got a turn to play!"

"Oh I'm okay with that!" Ally said back. "I just can't believe you're scared of Slender Man too."

"I'm not that scared!" Austin protested.

"Are you going to be leaving soon?" Ally asked.

"No I'm too scared." Austin said truthfully. Ally giggled knowing he would say that.

She went over to where he was standing and gave him a hug. "You'll be fine. Slender Man isn't around Miami."

He chuckled. "You're acting like you weren't even scared of him. Which you clearly were." He said.

Ally just rolled her eyes. "Trust me I'm terrified. But I'm sucking it up."

Austin nodded his head and headed towards the door with Ally not far behind him. He was at the door when he turned back around. "Other than the part where I played the game, I had a nice time with you Ally." He admits to her.

Ally looks down and smiles. "Me too."

She looks back up at him and makes a move by kissing his cheek. He was caught off guard by this but smiled anyways. "Just a thank you for protecting me." Ally said jokingly.

Austin chuckled once again. "No problem Ally. I'll see you tomorrow." He says turning back around and walking out of the store.

"Don't let Slender Man bite!" Ally called as he walked farther away.

Austin turned back around. "Trust me I won't!" He calls back.

Ally smiles as she closes the door. She goes back to the counter and picks up her dad's laptop once again. She stares at it as the events of her fear of watching her friends play this game run through her mind. But then a thought occurs to her.

'_How am I going to get home in the dark?' _

**And that's what happens when Team Austin plays Slender Man together! What did you guys think? **

**(1) Wrote this because I'm currently reading ****Romeo and Juliet**** in my English class and this is the city it takes place in **

**(2) When you hold shift in the game you can run. Just wanted to make it clear that Dez was basically telling Trish to run away. **

**I'm still writing the chapter for Vanessa Rose and it should be up around next month. I'm sorry I make you guys wait so long, but this week I have school off so I hope I have time for some writing. **

**Also, Chapters and Choices is on today! I'm so excited! I'm glad I got this fanfic up before it aired though considering the timing of when this story takes place. **

**Anyways, I'll see you guys again soon. For right now…**

**Review! Favorite! Let me know your thought on Slender Man! **

**SeleStarz**


End file.
